


Bonds and Journeys

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Gem Egg Hell, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Redemption AU, Sci-Fi Setting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis wakes up in the middle of the night, to Peridot holding onto her as the water rushes overhead. She gets bored rather quickly and decides that Peridot should wake up so they could have some fun, unknowing of the consequences it'll bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds and Journeys

 

She awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of soft and slow breathing, coming from the warm body curled against her. A smaller form had curled against her, a face buried against her neck and hands clinging tightly to her night shirt in twisted little fists. Peridot was pressed flushed against her, breathing softly as she slept. In the background, there was the dulled roar of rushing water overhead, through the pipes that ran through her room. It was comforting to have the water nearby, so when they were redesigning the metaphysical properties of the ship, she made sure to include her room between the water tanker and the greenhouse. The room was rather large, big enough for her and Peridot to easily fit whatever they may need inside, as little as that was. If the room had been cut in half, it still would have worked well without any cramping, even for a quartz like Jasper, though none would have liked the water pipes cutting through like she did.

Momentarily, her eyes flicked to the tubes rushing the water past, a dull luminescent streak running behind them and giving an almost eerie glow to the room. She could see a few bubbles in the filtration tubes, watching them pass through with ease. The water was always moving, if only because it allowed it not to still and ferment. It kept it as fresh as possible, along with the help of the filters they had implemented in the first year of their voyage. Their trip around the galaxy, to help expand the human race in ways they couldn't quite do themselves just yet. The entire ship was dedicated to finding another viable planet to colonise, so the entire human species couldn't be wiped out with their home planet incase Homeworld decided to try fighting for Earth again. She doubted that they ever would, but the possibility was enough to get people into action, and that brought her here. Aboard a home-made starship that Pearl and Peridot had cobbled together nearly two decades ago.

At the thought of her beloved mate, she turned her head slightly to look at her. Her fingers were clutching her shirt tightly, her eyes closed and slightly scrunched up as she slept. She looked a little frustrated, even in her sleep, but Lapis didn't really mind. She was more focused on the feeling of her warm body pressed so close, breathing softly and quietly as she snoozed through the night cycle. Peridot had picked up the habit years ago, back on Earth, all thanks to Amethsyt. For a time, she had thought they would get together and felt nothing but bitter jealousy at the thought. After bitterly admitting it one day when Peridot had tried making friends yet again, Peridot had dissolved into a fit of cackles at how ridiculous it was, because Amethyst and her didn't like each other like that. They were just friends, and she had been the lucky one to end up with Peridot as her bondmate not too long after that. Her snarky little bondmate. With a slight shift, her free hand moved to smooth over Peridot's brow, hoping to help ease the tension in the other as the arm wrapped around her bondmate pulled her closer. She knew that, unless disturbed, Peridot would sleep through the entire allotted night cycle aboard the ship, unlike herself, who never slept more than a few hours. The night cycle was when the lights dulled, giving the illusion of night to the humans aboard.

There were very few actually aboard, just Connie, Steven, and another young human male that had been around since she had been broken free of the mirror. She often forgot his name, even after having known him for a hundred years. She just never cared enough to learn it. She had expected him to die back then, with his brother and father, but instead, Steven and him had fused. They had aged backwards before her eyes before unfusing, leaving behind their younger forms again. It was insane, and she hadn't believed it could work until she saw it back then. Now, it was a regular thing for Steven's human companions. If they ever felt too old, Steven and them would fuse, grow younger, and unfuse. Just like that. Their fusions were always perfect, but she had never seen Steven fuse with any other human so she didn't know if every one of his fusions were. She wondered silently, but never brought it up. She never cared to learn about any other human than Steven.

Steven and Peridot were her concerns. She cared little for the others, though she did like spending time with Connie and Amethyst when they weren't busy. Pearl, Garnet, Jasper, and the human male however... She didn't care for any of them. Pearl was an impatient prude, Jasper was a ridiculous ass, Garnet was strict and stoic, and the human male was boring and anxious. There was nothing fun to be had there, though there was little fun aboard the ship to begin with. There were pranks with Amethyst, chats with Connie, songs with Steven, and... A smirk pressed to her lips at the thought of the fun she had with Peridot and she moved to look at the other, catching a slight blush on her cheeks as she pressed closer to Lapis. With a raised brow, she shifted to press a kiss to Peridot's gem, feeling how hot it was under her touch. It was warm, almost burning, and yet, it felt wonderful under her lips. She felt Peridot shift again and nuzzle against her, before Lapis pressed another kiss to her gem. Her bondmate's face scrunched up at the contact and her eyes opened blearily, glancing up at Lapis for a moment before nuzzling against her.

"Wha's wrong?" she mumbled softly, and Lapis gave a slight shrug, rolling onto her side so she could face her smaller bondmate. Peridot looked up to her almost tiredly, even though they both knew that Peridot would be fine without sleeping another wink. Though she normally hated waking Peridot up unless she had to or was just too bored to keep laying in the dark, Lapis did love seeing her expression once she woke up. She loved seeing her eyes flutter open, her mouth crack open in a yawn, and, with a small smirk, Lapis shifted Peridot closer, feeling yet another aspect she loved about waking her bondmate up like this. Peridot always woke up with a little something extra, but instead of feeling a squirming member grasping for her attention, she felt the other's underwear and the wet patch moving against her. It drew a darker blush to Peridot's cheeks, and Lapis couldn't resist a smirk.

"Nothing's wrong. I woke up and I'm bored," Lapis told her simply, and Peridot rolled her eyes, giving a soft grunt of protest and annoyance at having been woke up for such a trivial matter as Lapis simply being bored.

"Then I'm going back to sleep," she grumbled softly, before Lapis pressed another kiss to her gem. At the contact, Peridot froze, before her fingers tightened into her shirt and pulled her closer. Though she had been expecting a response at that, it wasn't Peridot pulling her closer. She was expecting Peridot to swat at her face, or to grumble more, but not pull her closer. The action made Lapis raise a brow, and she shifted a leg upwards, pressing it between Peridot's thighs and grinding her knee against the wet spot there. It drew a soft gasp, and Peridot hid her face against her shirt.

"Aw, come on Dottie. Please don't go to sleep on me. Your gem is all warm and your panties all wet... Can't we have a bit of fun before we have to get back to our duties?" Lapis whined, hating how pathetic her voice sounded but loving the way Peridot flushed at the attention. A small keen escaped Peridot a moment later as she stared grinding back against the offending limb pressing between her legs, her cheeks a delicious blue that Lapis loved to see presenting itself already.

"O-oh!" Peridot gasped a moment later, tugging at Lapis's sleep shirt, and Lapis was aware that she had won with that simple action. A small huff escaped Peridot a moment later and she looked away, chewing her lip in a way that displayed that, yes, she definitely wanted to have fun, but didn't want to admit it. After a moment, she glanced back to Lapis and ground against her knee. "F-fine. You win. We can have a bit of fun," Peridot conceded, and to any other gem, she would have sounded angry. To Lapis, she just sounded horny and disgusted at Lapis exploiting her waking wetness. With a triumphant smirk, Lapis rolled the two of them over, pinning Peridot underneath her easily.

"I win," she responded triumphantly, smirking at Peridot and watching her roll her eyes. She took a moment to appreciate the sight of the other squirming underneath her, gasping and tugging at her shirt after a moment, before she moved to kiss her. Peridot's short arms momentarily wrapped around her neck, and she felt a tongue prodding her lips moments later.

Oh, she was definitely awake and willing now. Lapis opened her mouth for the other and pressed her tongue into her bondmate's mouth, rubbing and prodding. It was familiar in a way nothing else was, and she knew each of Peridot's sensitive spots. With every intention to exploit them, she traced her tongue where she knew Peridot would like, earning a whine into the kiss in response. She kept it up, milking Peridot for her noises as she shifted one hand downwards to palm her core, moving her leg away from the wet panties. She could have almost sworn she felt her pulse under her touch and smirked into the kiss as Peridot moaned and pressed closer to her exploring hand. She broke the kiss after a few more moments, glancing over her bondmate and taking in the sight of her squirming underneath her, legs spread and panties soaking wet as her mouth hung open in a soft gasp. She smirked and moved to nuzzle her neck, nipping the skin there.

"Peridot? I need you to say you want it. To tell me yes," she mumbled against her neck, feeling Peridot jump slightly at the sound of her voice. She heard her give a soft grunt of annoyance at having been asked, but knew that Lapis wouldn't continue without a yes. After trapping Jasper in a toxic fusion all those years ago, she had been released and told, very sternly and angrily by Garnet, that she needed to learn what no meant herself. That she was no better than Jasper, because they both disrespected fusion and treated it like it was something they could abuse when it was so much more than that. Years later, she still carried that in the back of her mind any time she dared touch the gem she loved, and now was no different.

"I give you permission to continue," Peridot mumbled a moment later, tugging lightly at her shirt and panting softly. Lapis Lazuli ignored her gentle tugs for now, instead focusing on shifting aside her panties and tracing a finger through her slick folds. That earned Lapis a gasp that quickly turned into a moment when she bit gently onto Peridot's neck. She was momentarily surprised by how wet she was. Peridot was completely soaked, dripping even, and she couldn't believe it. She had never felt the other so wet before, and they had been together plenty of times since they bonded. She savoured the feeling as she pressed a finger into her, feeling Peridot tense for a moment before relaxing and rocking against her hand. She couldn't help but smirk as she started licking and kissing her neck earnestly, slipping another finger into her warm walls in another moment. Lapis could hear Peridot whimpering and moaning as she curled her fingers inside her, and could feel her throat moving with each noise she made.

Lapis never got tired of hearing those noises, really. They were always perfect and wonderful, and she loved feeling Peridot tug at her fingers and rock against her hand. It was always so wonderful, and especially that little whine that Peridot made of her name when she was close to climaxing. She heard it moments later, small hands tugging her away from Peridot's neck so she could kiss Lapis eagerly, her bondmate's walls fluttering and tugging at her fingers in the next instance as Peridot came. It was always messy, and Peridot never felt satisfied unless Lapis milked her climax to the last drop, so Lapis did as she always did, keeping her fingers buried inside her and curling them against the bundle of nerves inside her that connected to her member. It didn't take much longer for Peridot to go slack underneath Lapis, her walls tight but still. She held them there for the time being, looking over her clothed bondmate and watching Peridot pant and squirm.

"I love you," Lapis sighed after a moment, content. Peridot smiled up at her, content as well, before squirming slightly. She felt her walls flutter and was a bit surprised at that. Normally, Peridot needed cool down time between climaxes, or she'd get overwhelmed. This time was different, she was rocking against the fingers still buried inside her and biting her lip, gazing up at Lapis as if she had stilled her fingers too soon. "What?"

"Can... We please continue? I'm ready to go now," Peridot mumbled softly, and Lapis found herself blinking a few times before she could nod, pulling her fingers free slowly and carefully. She was, admittedly, a little shocked, but wasn't going to dare question it. Instead, she was quick to pull off the only piece of clothing she wore to bed, tossing her night shirt to the floor. Peridot watched her and she could see a predatory look in her eyes, eyes traveling across her body and ending at her crotch. Lapis felt a bit like a piece of meat then, her member curling against her crotch eagerly. She wouldn't lie and say that she hadn't enjoyed feeling Peridot tip over the edge around her fingers, or the strange way her gem had felt hot.

"Like what you see?" she asked after a moment had passed, and Peridot glances up to meet her eyes, giving an embarrassed nod at having been caught. Lapis rolled her eyes at that, moving to pull down Peridot's panties. The other didn't object, spreading her legs once they were off and showing off her flushed and swollen core. Her inner thighs were soaked, coated in her own fluids, and Lapis felt her own cheeks starting to burn at the sight of her bondmate so obviously aroused and needing. She was dimly aware that Peridot was watching her again and averted her gaze, meeting her eyes as she shifted between her legs. She grabbed Peridot's hips and pulled them against her, feeling her short legs wrap around her waist as Lapis leaned in to kiss her.

Her member was quick to uncurl from her crotch and move towards the warm hole of her bondmate, and Lapis broke the kiss that they shared as her tentacle pushed into her bondmate's slick and warm walls with ease. A groan escaped her despite herself, and she rocked her hips forward slightly, earning a gasp from Peridot. While normally her bondmate's member was free and smearing fluids over her stomach, Lapis thought that this time it seemed nothing would draw the appendage from it's hiding place. Her sheath was tightly sealed shut, not even flushed with arousal. She didn't really mind, enjoying the heat around her member as Peridot's hands lightly clawed at her shoulders, but still found it odd. Lapis made a mental note about it for later and started peppering kisses along her bondmate's face as her hips started moving against her, drawing her tentacle from the warmth surrounding it before pushing back into Peridot with ease.

It surprised Lapis exactly how wet her bondmate was. Sure, she had noticed earlier that she was soaked, but it felt much different now that the wet walls were around her member and tugging it back in deeper with each thrust. The feeling was simply amazing, slick to the point of feeling a puddle gathering underneath the two as she rocked into her. Aside from the normal slap of skin as their hips met, she could feel Peridot's juices dripping off of her, but still nothing from her sheath. She decided to ignore it all for now, and instead focus on the way Peridot tugged her in and was whimpering her name over and over again, little trimmed claws digging into her shoulder as Lapis's lips connected with her gem. Peridot's voice rose an octave as Lapis started picking up the pace, enjoying the way that Peridot felt around her and was begging for more. She wanted to please her, closing her eyes and groaning herself in response to each noise that Peridot made. She felt her walls tighten before she heard the little whine, then claws lightly digging into her shoulder as Peridot came for the second time. She kept rocking against her, not there herself and needing the stimulation.

"L-Lazuli! Ah! Faster! Please, g-go faster!" Peridot urged as her tight walls stopped tugging so urgently at her tentacle, and Lapis obliged without a thought to how strange it was that Peridot wasn't asking her to stop so she could rest between climaxes. Groaning, she held Peridot's hips close to her, rocking almost desperately into her warm and slick walls. Peridot was a mewling mess under her, claws scratching lightly as her legs pulled Lapis closer and her walls fluttered and pulled at her in the same desperation that Lapis found in her own thrusts. Finally she felt the spring start to coil in her gut and growled softly as she started rocking harder against Peridot, feeling her bondmate tip over the edge again. The renewed tugging and fluttering felt absolutely divine against her tentacle as Lapis drew closer to her own release, slamming her hips forward one final time with a loud cry of her bondmate's name and knotting with Peridot with a loud pop neither seemed to register before Lapis felt her fluids spilling into Peridot. Her thrusts as she rode out her climax were short due to her knot making it impossible to move, not that she noticed, nor did she notice Peridot climax again around her or their gems glowing brightly.

Once their moment of passion was finally over, she slumped against Peridot and looked up at her, feeling her stomach twist into a knot as she caught the tail end of the glow fading away. No. No, no, no. She tried to pull away, finally taking note of her knot buried inside the other. Peridot's eyes were still closed beneath her, no doubt exhausted, and she swallowed her anxiety. They had just made a grave mistake, a fatal error that they couldn't rectify if they tried, and Peridot wasn't even aware of their predicament. It all clicked inside Lapis's head as she stared at her bondmate's flushed face. The warm gem, the lack of squirming tentacle, the extreme wetness, and Peridot's insistency to keep going. She had been in heat, and Lapis had knotted with her.

"Peridot," she panted, knowing she had to tell her. Peridot's eyes scrunched up in annoyance again, and while normally Lapis would have found it adorable, this time, she was too worried to really notice. Her bondmate's eyes cracked open a moment later, and she looked to her tiredly.

"Huh?" Peridot asked, nuzzling against her chest. Lapis swallowed dryly and gently grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back so she could look at her. Peridot looked confused and hurt, shifting as if she was going to pull away from Lapis before noticing her knot. She glanced down and blushed darkly, before sighing and looking up at her with annoyance written across her face. "You got carried away, I see."

"And you were in heat," Lapis blurted out before she could stop herself, fear in her eyes. Peridot's own widened and she shook her head rapidly in denial, her mouth opening and closing like a fish from Earth.

"N-no, that couldn't be. Only bonded gems..." she trailed off for a moment before looking to Lapis in horror as she realised what they had just done. Lapis swallowed and nodded, wrapping her arms around Peridot and pulling her close before moving to sit down carefully on the bed, wary of the puddle of fluids. She knew it had to be hard for Peridot to accept, not that Lapis herself was really accepting what had just happened.

"You're bonded now, Peridot. You were in heat, and we mated, and now... Now you're going to carry geodes," she said softly, feeling how tense Peridot was against her. She felt Peridot's arms loop around her waist and pull her close, her face burying against her chest with a quiet whimper. One of Lapis's hands rubbed along her back soothingly, while the other went to rub her fingers through her hair carefully. "I know. It's okay. I love you, and... And we can do this together. I'm not going anywhere."

Peridot's face pulled away from her chest, glancing up at her as if she was uncertain. Tears were in her eyes and Lapis moved her hand from her head to stroke them away, watching Peridot nuzzle into her hand for much needed comfort. "You promise?" the small green gem asked softly, one of her hands moving to hold Lapis's as the other went to lightly touch her stomach. Lapis could see the fear written so plainly across her face, and could only nod, kissing next to her gem warmly.

"I promise. Bonded doesn't mean I'm just here for sex. Bonded means we're together, bound with ancient vows and love. I'm never leaving you Peridot, not if I can help it." Lapis watched Peridot lean into their interlocked hands, pressing her forehead to them and doing her best to hold back tears. She gave a quiet nod and Lapis rubbed her back soothingly. "Everything's going to be okay," she assured her, even though she couldn't be less sure of anything at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where I'm going with this, so for now, I'm leaving it as just this chapter. If I feel like I should add more to it later, I will.


End file.
